bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Sylvia
: "Though I do, I don't need to have faith, Oracle. I know that you will not betray me. I love you...like I've never loved anyone before in all of God's -- your Father's -- creation." Sylvia is a semi-recurring character in the series. She was a human and a former acre prisoner of during the Third Crusade and was also another one of the three woman Oracle was in love with. They met when he freed her, her brother, and others from dungons they were in. History Early Life Sylvia was born sometime before the Third Crusade. She had also lived with her brother, whom she loved very much. One day, during the Third Crusade, Sylvia, her brother and many others were prisoners in a castle just for being Heretics. One day, when a guard had come to rape her, the other prisoners tried to save her but backed away out of fear, just because the guard had a whip. But before the guard could do any damage, as he was about to whip her, Oracle appeared behind the guard and stopped him and freed all the prisoners, as he promised to do sometime ago. When they had escaped their cells, all the prisoners followed Oracle to the Order of the Church. Following their escape, they trained under both Oracle and the Church to fight against the Templars, who were various supernatural creatures: vampires, shapeshifters, werewolves, and even one of them, their leader, Jamar, was a powerful demon and his queen was a witch. Along the way, Sylvia had started to fall in love with Oracle. After having a night of passion and sleeping together, Sylvia, along with the other prisoners and other members of Oracle's fort, followed Oracle against the supernatural Templar's, eventually killing them. Personality Sylvia is polite and well-spoken, but filled with quiet determination. She used to be cowed by her brother's ambitions and his occasional cruel rages, but her time amongst the Heretics has taught her pride, confidence and skills of command. She is still somewhat naive of the world due to being young and living her life as an exile (with only her petulant brother to rely on for knowledge), but she is intelligent and quick to understand now that she is free to pursue her own path. Constantly living under her brother's domination has given Sylvia a great empathy with the downtrodden of the world. She is deeply sympathetic to those she perceives as oppressed, while at the same time, her pent-up frustration from years of being mentally and physically dominated by her petty would-be-king of a brother make Sylvia capable of being utterly ruthless against those she perceives as oppressing others. This has produced a large amount of black-white thinking in Sylvia's mind, and she can be idealistic to a fault. For example, on seeing the plight of the Heretics in the Crusaders Dungeon, Sylvia becomes determined that she must free all of the Heretics and slaves in the region - with little thought devoted to the practical after-effects which will result from this. A particular example is when the Great Masters of Meereen crucified 163 children as she approached the city, in an attempt to intimidate her. After she took the city, instead of pardoning the slave-masters, she had 163 of them crucified in retribution, unconcerned about any negative political fallout which would result. Unlike many in her brother, Sylvia has not exhibited the "madness" that plagued her father (and to a lesser extent, Viserys). She can be ruthless to her perceived enemies, but while Viserys was cruel and demanding to his servants and even his benefactors, Sylvia reciprocates the loyalty of those who follow her with gratitude and compassion. On the other hand, insanity was often a late-onset condition in the Targaryens, and it remains to be seen how Sylvia's mentality develops as she matures. At an early age, Sylvia was a dreamer, thinking about leaving England to find honor and glory in the Holy Land. During this time, she showed a certain amount of stubbornness, refusing to act as a lady, and insisting on answering her wanderlust to leave her homeland. She was a very determined person, driven to accomplish anything. During her first encounter with Oracle in Jerusalem, Sylvia presented a straightforward, merciless style of command, and acted arrogant and confident of Robert's cause. After the events in Cyprus, Sylvia's harsh and stubborn attitude toward Oracle became more open and civil. Over time, she chose to side with him against the Supernatural Crusaders. She also had a provocative side, as shown when she led Oracle up a tower in Acre, beckoning him to kiss and make love with her. Abilities Despite being merely human, Sylvia was a talented swords-woman. Some have said she's great with any weapons: whether it be swords, ax's, or bow and arrows. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased